Alek Sharp
Alek Sharp (アレク サープ Areku Sa-pu) is a Mage of the Hydra Head Guild and user of Card Magic. He spends most of his time playing card games and drinking instead of going on jobs. He likes people to call him As-Nas, however no one ever does except when sucking up to him. Instead people usually call him Deus, which irks him. Appearance Alek is a man of average height, with dark red hair. He has fairly long bangs, which become a lighter red near the ends. He has hazel coloured eyes which have bags under them. Alek is fairly muscular, however due to his clothing, you can't really see that. He likes to wear a grey suit with a black shirt, and a loosely tied black and white striped tie. Personality Alek has a pretty easy going personality, preferring to play cards at the bar and have a few drinks over going on jobs. Because of this he doesn't often go out on that many jobs, only willingly going on one when he's running out of money. Despite his general attitude, he can get sour quickly if he gets rubbed the wrong way. This generally includes calling him Deus or mocking his card skills. If that happens, he'll get really serious for a change. History Synopsis Equipment * Standard Deck of Cards: A deck of 52 cards with 13 per suit. These would be the Ace, King, Queen, Jack, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 and 2. The suits are Spades, Diamonds, Clovers and Hearts. * Baraja Deck of Cards: A deck of 48 cards with 12 per suit. These would be the Ace, King, Horse, Knave, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 and 2. The suits are Swords, Coins, Clubs and Cups. * Jass Deck of Cards: A deck of 36 cards with 9 per suit. These would be Ace, King, Higher Jack, Lower Jack, Banner, 9, 8, 7 and 6. The suits are Acorns, Shields, Roses and Bells. Magic & Abilities Card Magic: An all-purpose Magic that can be used at all ranges and in many different variations. Alek uses this Magic with playing cards. Different suits cause different effects. For all of his decks, Ace's are high concerning his magic. High Magical Power: Alek has a high amount of magical power for a mage and is capable of using multiple powerful spells in a row in a fight without it tiring him too much. High Strength: Alek is a quite physically strong individual who capable of holding his own with just his fists when he doesn't have access to his decks. Low Endurance: Alek has relatively low physical endurance who will often get tired easily if he is doing anything physical. This is because he doesn't spend that much time doing jobs, and when he is on one he doesn't do much moving around thanks to his magic. Trivia * Alek's last name comes from the expression Card Sharp. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Hydra Head